


Being Human

by RoadFar



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SY的2013年新年礼物季的文，许愿人的要求如下：</p><p>leftwest<br/>内容要求：想看充满爱的色色的场景w Henry主动<br/>kuliyama<br/>内容要求：Henry无法忘记他从前的爱人，但是又被Lincoln吸引着。。其实就是先虐后甜最后死死甜的戏码~原谅我太爱Henry那双眼睛了，如果有舔眼这种情节的发生我将死而无憾！！！HE无疑！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

　　这并不是亚伯所设想的和亨利的再次相遇。  
　　他并不是不想念亨利——他遵照亨利的意思来到了春日镇，住在斯毕德先生的小杂货店里，偶尔会接到亨利的信件，按照他的指示去杀死那些怪物——老实说，这样的经历实在糟透了。  
　　他只能收到信件，却无法给亨利发出信件。每次和怪物的搏杀都让他以身涉险，事后还得为他们挖坑把他们埋掉，这足以让亚伯精疲力尽。让他更加崩溃的是晚上干完这些后白天他还得在杂货店干活，为了掩饰自己手脚的酸软无力，他不得不打起十二万分的精神——感谢上帝他长得高大强壮，对这样强度的生活还应付得了，可问题是，他在亨利身边的时候从没见过他露出一丝的疲态。  
　　也许是他有些什么绝招，谁知道呢，师父总要有些技能傍身的。但两人之间的差距也太大了。亚伯难以想象，亨利就这样放心让他一个人到这儿来，他的信件一封接一封地到来，似乎对他的安危毫不担心。  
　　亚伯在闲暇的时候更为努力地锻炼身体，他记得亨利教他的每一个动作，呼吸的要诀，挥舞斧子时心里默念的话，尝试着想要从中寻找出一些亨利可能没有直接告诉他的东西，打算在与他再度相见时，让他大吃一惊。  
　　但显而易见的是，亨利没有教给他的东西，足以让他大吃一惊。  
　　斧子是非常棒的武器，但亚伯不可能成天带着。他去裁缝店取斯毕德先生定做的裤子时并不会带着斧子，因为他不可能料到那位新来的凯莉小姐也是个怪物。  
　　这一切都太过戏剧性了，在亚伯被亨利手脚并用地又拖又扛弄回他住的旅店的路上，亚伯还在脑子里一遍遍地过刚才发生的一切。他呼吸沉重，断断续续地说着：“我搞砸了。”亨利搂紧了他的身体，对他说：“这是我第二次救你了。”  
　　凯莉小姐看起来和其他在这个镇子上的姑娘并无太大的不同，可能就是皮肤更白一点儿。亚伯进去的时候只有她一个人在，她当时正抱着人台转着圈子跳舞，被亚伯看到后她不好意思地笑了起来。  
　　“我没有可以练习的舞伴，”她解释着，手里还牵着光秃秃的人台，“不好好练习的话下次的舞会一定没人愿意和我跳舞的。”  
　　亚伯很乐意向她伸出援手。他把做好的裤子折起来放在一边，对着凯莉小姐做了一个邀请的姿势，凯莉小姐愣了一下，很快伸手搭在了他的肩膀上。  
　　坦白说，亚伯跳得也很糟。他慌乱地躲避着凯莉小姐更为杂乱的脚步，但依然被她重重踩了好几脚。凯莉小姐很关切地抬头望着他，问他要不要紧，亚伯露出一个让她放心的笑容：“我没事，小姐。我的脚很大，你只管踩就是了。”  
　　他们跳了一会儿，在凯莉小姐又一次踩在他的脚面上之后，两人几乎都失去了平衡。亚伯勉强拉住了背后的桌子，凯莉小姐拽着他的外套哈哈大笑，然后她突然蹙起眉头抽了抽鼻子说：“你身上有一种很熟悉的味道——”  
　　她的手落在了亚伯的外套上，隔着外套的布料，里面的暗袋中间插着亨利给亚伯的匕首。几乎就在那一瞬间，凯莉小姐突然张大了嘴——以一种不可能的幅度咧开嘴，尖利的牙齿突出，脸上的筋脉暴起，牙齿往亚伯的胸口落下，而亚伯只来得及从背后抓了一把木尺过来迅速插进她的嘴里——那被她一下子咬烂，但这为亚伯争取了时间，他迅速低身从她身前绕开，顺便掏出了胸口内袋里的匕首。  
　　他来不及思考，之后的每一个动作都像是出于直觉。他挥舞匕首被凯莉小姐直接避过，她突然就贴到了亚伯的胸口，手捏着他的手腕几乎捏断，亚伯全力克制着要冲口而出的叫喊，凯莉小姐的另一只手已经握住了他的脖子，她尖利的牙齿在昏暗的室内闪着可怕的光，变形的脸上凸起的血管似乎都要挣破皮肤，那让她看起来骇人无比。  
　　“你也不错。”她没头没脑地说了这么一句话，将亚伯重重按在桌子上，桌子上的木板被敲碎，亚伯的头嵌在了中间，他都能感觉到碎木插到了他的头皮里，凯莉小姐没给他任何喘息的时间就跳到了他身上，动作轻巧得好像羽毛，但力量大得就像一块巨石压住了他的胸口让他没法呼吸，然后她那骇人的牙齿就直接向着亚伯的脖子咬了过去。  
　　亚伯闭上了眼睛，使着所有力气挣扎那只被握住的手，一瞬的时间里他听见自己的骨头嘎吱作响，另一只空着的手伸到脸前挡着凯莉小姐并不温柔的牙齿，齿尖划破了他的掌心，他的脖子上感到了一丝凉意。  
　　下一瞬间，凯莉小姐就被一股力量突然掀飞了。  
　　她确实飞了起来——那股力量将她砸向屋顶，她落下来的时候还在愤怒地呼号，亚伯已经站了起来，将匕首交到另一只手里，冲到她面前把匕首插进了她的脖子里。  
　　浓稠而又寒冷的血洒在了亚伯的脸上。他颤抖着，就好像被那些冰凉的血给烧伤了似的缩起了脖子，他往边上看，亨利用背压住了房门。  
　　这并不是亚伯所设想的和亨利的再次相遇——他狼狈得和第一次并没两样，也许这一次好一些，他受到的伤害并没有上一次那么重，至少他的骨头并没有断几根——然后亚伯就失去了力量，在几乎要倒在地上的时候被亨利接住了身体。  
　　亨利只是看了他的脖子一眼就烦躁地骂了一句脏话，他扯下自己的领巾包裹住亚伯不停淌血的脖子，拽着他越来越重的身体往外走。  
　　亚伯仍然在断断续续地念叨着：“她说我身上有熟悉的味道……她说我‘也’不错……我带了什么不该带的东西吗？我只带着，”他虚弱地看着依然牢牢捏在手中的匕首，“我带着匕首，你给我的。”  
　　亨利把匕首夺了过来塞进自己的口袋里，根本没打算去管匕首是不是会划破他昂贵的大衣。他脚步没停，走进旅店后和老板娘打了个招呼，老板娘立刻离开忙活了起来。  
　　亚伯昏昏沉沉地跟着亨利进了他的房间，门被亨利用脚后跟关上了，他们绕过几个房间终于停了下来，亨利把亚伯放在一张椅子上，叹了口气说：“你太长了，你知道吗，你太长了。”  
　　亚伯连头都抬不起来了。他不明白这是怎么了，这一次虽然还是很狼狈，但比起之前的并没有太大的不同，也许只是手腕要休养一段时间……  
　　亨利拉开了他脖子上的领巾，拿了一块干净的软布过来擦拭他身上的血迹，他替亚伯脱掉了外套和鞋子，然后趴在亚伯的身上，嘴唇覆盖在他的脖子上，用力吸吮着他脖子上的伤口。亚伯惊慌得要跳起来，他干脆跨坐在他的腿上，用了更大的力气吸吮，这疼痛简直赶上被狠狠咬了一口。  
　　疼痛让亚伯清醒，他看见亨利拱在他肩膀上的脑袋，过了会儿亨利终于停了下来，他抬头的时候下半张脸沾满了血迹，看起来简直就像个吸血鬼一样。  
　　亚伯抬起手打算帮他擦拭下巴上的血迹，亨利在他的手落在自己脸上之前就挡住了，他自己擦干净脸上的血，举起亚伯的手端详了一下，接着又低下头开始吮吸他手心中的伤口。  
　　亚伯皱着眉头忍耐了一会儿，终于还是说了出来：“这很疼，亨利。”  
　　亨利咕哝了几句，过了会儿他把嘴里吸出来的血吐到一边去，回过头来对亚伯说：“好了，我不会再吸了。”  
　　他用软布包住了亚伯的脖子和手心，稍稍打扫了房间，将沾血的衣物都收了起来，然后走回亚伯身边，拍了拍他的脸颊说：“我出去一下，等会儿老板娘会拿热水过来。浴缸倒满了就立刻爬进去泡着，在这之前尽量保持清醒，你能做到吗？”  
　　亚伯试着抬起自己的脑袋：“我尽力。”  
　　“好吧……”亨利把他的脑袋摆正，“你可以睡着，我会让老板娘帮你脱光衣服再把你丢进浴缸的。”  
　　亚伯瞪大了眼睛，他模糊地看见亨利的嘴角动了动，然后他就走了。  
　　*  
　　亨利追着一个名叫凯莉的女吸血鬼有好多年了。  
　　她的行踪飘忽不定，上一次有她的线索还是五年前的事了，这一次得到了她的消息，亨利可不敢再让线索断了。  
　　他亦步亦趋地跟在她身后，小心地隐藏自己的踪迹，很快发现她的移动方向正好能经过春日镇。  
　　那儿有一个不太成熟的吸血鬼猎人，亚伯拉罕·林肯。亨利给他寄信，让他去杀了不少镇子上潜伏着的吸血鬼，但那些都是亚伯对付得了的，他并不担心亚伯的安危。  
　　可这个不太一样。这个将是亚伯没法对付的——所以亨利也没有给他寄信。他得到消息就急匆匆地赶往春日镇，可惜他的速度还是慢了一点儿。  
　　他亲眼看见凯莉的牙齿切开了亚伯的脖子，齿尖扎了进去。她的神色很奇异，那不是想要享用食品的表情，而是——寻找同类的表情。  
　　她打算把亚伯变成吸血鬼。亨利几乎要捏碎自己的拳头。  
　　他在凯莉反应过来之前就将她打飞了，然后颇有几分赞许地看着几乎惨遭毒手的亚伯像没事人一样爬起来扑了过去把她的头剁了下来，但侥幸的心情只留存了几秒钟，亚伯就在他面前倒下了。  
　　这不太好，他看着亚伯脖子上的血洞，心里焦躁得就快爆炸。他拉着亚伯离开那家店，已经没空去管事后的处置。  
　　他需要一些东西来治疗亚伯，给他好好洗个药澡，把那个怪物留在他身上的任何东西都驱逐出去。  
　　亨利戴着他的墨镜离开了旅店，手插在衣袋里，握着刚才从凯莉身上抢回来的东西。那是被他们称为战利品的东西——一柄圆梳，曾是他赠给他的爱娃的礼物。  
　　在他们吸干了她的血之后，这柄圆梳自然也落到了他们手里。  
　　亨利不太愿意去回想那之后过了多少年，他只是日复一日地寻找着他们，寻找杀死他们的办法，夺回本属于自己的一些东西，但并不是所有东西都能夺回来的。  
　　他去买了一些药材和香料，为了防止自己被灼伤不得不戴上手套，装袋的时候拉开一段不会被人怀疑的距离，确认袋子都严实封口后才拿到手里。最后一站是酒馆，还需要一瓶够烈的酒，他走进酒馆对老板抬起手示意，在等候的时候稍微打量了一下周围的人，穿着朴素的当地人都在毫不掩饰地看着他这个衣着考究的外乡人。  
　　有个人盯着他看。亨利不需要回头就能感觉到视线的力量。那个人目不转睛地盯着他，也许是在看他的外套，这衣服可能要花上他好多年挣的钱。亨利没在意这些，等他离开这儿了，会成为这些人茶余饭后的谈资一段时间，但过一阵，等有了新的趣闻，他们就会渐渐忘记他的。  
　　他拿着老板给他的最烈的酒离开了酒馆，走了没两步就有人跟了过来。是刚才那个一直盯着他的人，亨利转头看了一眼，那个人相当高大，大概跟亚伯不相上下。  
　　那人微微驼着背，举着手里的一个粗糙的烟斗，里面塞着劣质的烟丝。  
　　“先生，能借个火吗？我想你一定有火。”他低声下气地对亨利说话，就好像亨利已经施舍了他什么贵重的东西似的。  
　　亨利从衣袋里摸出了一盒火柴，这个来借火的人瞪大了眼睛——他肯定没见过这个。这新式的火柴并不太安全，但亨利并不是很介意，反正他用到这东西的机会并不多。他从盒子里抽出一根火柴，在盒子侧面的砂纸上摩擦，很快火柴头上便燃起了火。  
　　亨利向那人示意，那人将烟斗伸了过来，但没等火苗落到烟斗中央，火就被风吹灭了。那人惋惜地小声说着：“哎呀，真是抱歉。这儿的风太大了，浪费了你的火……能再麻烦你一会儿，到避风的巷子里帮我点着么？”  
　　亨利看了看周围，前面不远处有一个避风的巷子。正好。那儿离旅店也不远了。  
　　他和那人走进了巷子里，为了避风而走到了巷子的深处。亨利重新掏出了火柴盒，但就在他要抽出火柴时，背后那家伙突然拉住他的手把他的脸压在了墙上。  
　　一开始亨利以为自己碰到了强盗，他甚至怀疑那人是不是又一个吸血鬼猎人，而这实在够尴尬的。他打算要开口说明自己的情况，那人的整个身体已经压在了他的背上，呼吸的声音听上去就好像要断气一般。  
　　“你刚才瞧我了对不对？”那人用一只手抓住了亨利的两只手，另一只手放在他的背上，慢慢往下滑，翻起他的外套后落在他的裤腰上，“我在那酒馆里，我瞧见你了，我也瞧见你看了我。你在等我跟出来，是不是？”  
　　那人的鼻子落在了亨利的脖子上，嗅来嗅去的感觉像一只饿极了的狗。  
　　“你的脸可真白，”那人的舌头伸了出来，“你摸起来冰凉，没事，我很快能让你暖和起来。”  
　　亨利一直忍耐着，直到他弄明白这人的真实意图。当这人的手指钻进他的裤子时，他感觉到一股比自己的身体更寒冷的凉意爬上了他的脊椎。  
　　收拾这样的人根本不需要他费力气，他轻轻翻转自己的手就挣脱了那人的禁锢，轻易就将那人按在了墙上。他浑身都感觉恶心，手里使了最大的劲，张开了嘴，那人挣扎着碰掉了他的墨镜——就算在昏暗的巷子里，那人也能看见亨利黑漆漆的眼睛。  
　　那人简直是在尖叫：“吸血——”他没有叫完，因为亨利扑了过去，咬穿了他的脖子。  
　　似乎是久违的热血涌上了脑袋——亨利很清楚他的热血已经离他而去几百年了。他吸到嘴里的血倒是热的，但有一股浓重的酒味，而且让他作呕。他其实只需要拧断这人的脖子就可以了，但他不能克制地咬了上去，所有人性的思考在直觉面前都脆弱得不堪一击——愤怒让他彻底成为一个吸血鬼。  
　　亨利吸干了那人身上的最后一滴血，用袖子胡乱擦拭着嘴巴上残留的血迹，他捡起掉在地上的眼镜戴上，酒瓶早就摔在地上砸了个粉碎，这一切全拜这个被欲望冲昏了头脑的男人所致——他不能再耽搁时间了，亚伯还在旅店里等着他，如果只是少了酒，那问题也并不大。  
　　亨利把其他材料紧紧抱在怀里，这一回他低着头只顾走路，回到旅店后锁上了房门，跑到最里面的房间里，他看见亚伯躺在一缸热腾腾的热水里，头和手臂露在水面之上，眼睛微微闭着，衣服脱了个精光。  
　　他松了一口气，拉上窗帘，摘掉了自己的眼镜，先把自己的脸擦干净了，然后抱着药材和香料走到亚伯边上。  
　　*  
　　亚伯昏昏沉沉地做着诡异的梦，他看见世界一片血红，他的身体发烫，他睁开眼睛，发现浴缸里的水不再透明，而是有点像兑了水的咖啡一般。  
　　他以为自己看错了，抬起沉重的手臂擦了擦眼睛，但浴缸水还是那样。他几乎要叫出来，抬头的时候看见边上坐着的亨利，手脚摊开，就好像刚刚干完非常重的体力活儿似的。  
　　“感觉怎么样？”亨利问他，眼睛压根就没有看他这边，他手里还抖着一个几乎见底的纸袋。  
　　“我……我是快死了吗？”亚伯小心翼翼地问。  
　　“为什么这么说？”亨利看着他。  
　　亚伯低下头看了一眼浴缸：“这是……我流的血吗？”  
　　亨利笑了笑，把椅子拖到他边上，将手伸进浑浊的热水里——稀释开的药剂对他的伤害并不严重，只是会让他觉得比普通的水温更高而已。事实上就连这都不足为据了，因为此时此刻他的体温也早就超过了他平时的温度。  
　　他喝了太多的人血。平时他只有在冷得不行的时候才会找个罪有应得的家伙下嘴的，今天他失去了控制。  
　　“如果你会流这种颜色的血，那你就真的没救了。”亨利把手拿了出来，“这是药剂，可以帮你拔除身上的吸血鬼残留物。”  
　　亚伯呆了几秒，他摸了摸自己的脖子，看着手心的伤痕，咽了一口口水：“你是说……”  
　　亨利在他的脸上擦了擦自己湿漉漉的手：“什么都可能发生。”  
　　亚伯深深吸了口气，望着天花板。窗帘被亨利拉起来了，房间里昏暗无比，他需要花些时间才能看清楚天花板上吊着的灯。他开始思考刚才亨利告诉他的事情，而那让他不寒而栗。  
　　“如果我变成吸血鬼……那会怎么样？”  
　　亨利盯着亚伯看，一直到让他觉得不自在的地步。他稍稍缩起了一些身体，让自己的下巴也浸在了水里，小声对亨利说：“别介意，我只是……突发奇想。”  
　　“那你就会永远也杀不掉他们。你不能杀死同类，这像个诅咒，刻在吸血鬼的身体里。你用尽力量也没法杀掉别的吸血鬼的。”  
　　这是亚伯意想不到、却也绝对不愿意听到的答案。  
　　“刚开始你会感觉寒冷、浑身就像被敲碎了一般，你开始惧怕阳光，任何过去所喜欢的食物都不能引起你丝毫的兴趣，在你冷到极点的时候——那时候你还不知道这就是你的饥饿感——你的牙齿会变得尖利，甚至长到突出在你的嘴巴外面，你能听见血液流动、心脏跳动的声音，每一个在你面前走过的人都散发着不同的血液味道，你会找到最激起你欲望的那个，然后毫不犹豫地扑上去切开他的喉咙，你喝到他的血就像是喝到了陈年佳酿——然后你就再也忘不了那种味道。”  
　　亨利不带有一丝感情地说完，手里的纸袋已经被捏成了一团。他把纸袋丢开，手摸到亚伯的额头上，皱起眉头咋舌。  
　　“你冷吗？”  
　　亚伯已经被他刚才的描述吓到了。他在水下——亨利看不见的地方——把自己的身体抱成一团，他感到寒冷，就像亨利刚才所说的那样，但他又能清楚地感觉到水温已经很高了。他把下巴从水里抬起来，颤抖着说：“有一点儿。”  
　　亨利提起身边的水壶，往浴缸里又倒了一些滚烫的热水。他用手在水里搅了搅，再次问亚伯：“还冷吗？”  
　　亚伯点了点头。  
　　亨利低声骂了一句脏话，便伸手捏住亚伯的下巴，把他的嘴拉开，他把自己的手指伸进了亚伯的嘴里粗暴地擦来擦去，一边问他：“她往你嘴里塞了什么？”亚伯含着亨利的手指含糊地说着什么，亨利拔出自己的手指，亚伯捂着自己的腮帮说：“可能被她的指甲划破了。”  
　　亨利低下头，把自己的嘴唇覆盖在亚伯的嘴唇上，他的舌头伸到了亚伯嘴里被划破的地方，用力地舔吮着，就连亚伯拼命扑腾拍打水面，他都坚定地一动不动。  
　　嘴里的伤口处传来针刺般的痛感，更重要的是亨利这么做让亚伯几乎没法呼吸。他依稀能明白亨利这么做的原因，所以他控制着自己的牙齿，尽管他冷得打颤，但也努力让自己不至于咬到亨利的舌头。他的身体都快僵硬了，他不敢随便乱动，没了手的支撑，他的上半身几乎全都是靠着亨利托着他的脖子才支撑住的，但那也没法支撑更久了——亚伯滑到了水里。  
　　亨利把他捞了起来，亚伯拼命咳嗽着，嘴里呛到了水，他需要呼吸空气，但亨利毫不犹豫地掬起一捧水灌到他的嘴里，捂牢他的嘴不许他将水吐出来。亚伯从没有过这么大的力道，他一把推开亨利，失去支撑的身体又滑到了水里。  
　　亨利脱掉了鞋子也跳进了浴缸里——谢天谢地这浴缸还算够大，至少容纳两个成年男人并不至于倾覆，他用两只手托起亚伯滑溜的身体，靠在他面前对他说：“你能忍得了，很快就能好。”他低下头喝了一口水，凑到亚伯嘴边，将水全都灌到他嘴里，然后舌头舔过他嘴里的伤口，紧紧压着他的脑袋，让他无处可躲。  
　　很快他就听见了亚伯的呼吸声，他逐渐平静下来，眼睛因为害怕而闭紧，他的胸膛上下起伏，心跳的声音重新变得规律，身体也暖和了起来。亨利和他分开，把嘴里残留的药剂都吐了出去——那药剂多少还是有点伤害到他的舌头，他说起话来都不太利索：“仔细听我说，亚伯。想想你最喜欢喝的酒，你还记得那味道吗？”  
　　“我记得，我记得。”亚伯仰着脑袋，手指抓紧了浴缸，亨利拉着他的身体靠在浴缸边上，从水里站了起来，跌跌撞撞地走到酒柜边上，那儿有一些不够烈的酒，但这会儿应该也可以让亚伯稍微发点汗，他拔开瓶塞重新爬进浴缸里，把酒瓶口对着亚伯的嘴往里倒酒，那很快让亚伯又咳嗽了起来，亨利懊恼地收手，灌了一大口到自己的嘴里，心里开始咒骂先前被他咬死的那个男人……这一切的失控都由他而起。  
　　亨利把自己嘴里的酒都喂给了亚伯，他跨坐在亚伯的身上看他痛苦地把酒咽了下去，看到他的喉结上下滑动——亚伯的味道是如此鲜美——他突然趴在浴缸边上咳嗽个不停，恨不得把先前吞下去的血液全都吐出来。  
　　这个可怕的诅咒现在落在他的身上了。他，亲眼看着自己的爱人被那些恶魔咬死吸干的吸血鬼猎人，变成了现在这样，再也没法杀死任何一个吸血鬼。  
　　亨利没几次机会能看到吸血鬼将人变成他们的同族。他自己经历了这么一遭，当他第一次在镜子里看到自己突出在嘴外的尖利牙齿时，他吓得摔碎了所有能反光的东西。他忍耐着不去吸食人血，直到他快要死去，身体冰凉到每个手指尖端，他袭击了一个流浪汉，喝了一半的时候突然哭了起来。  
　　他被他们变成了同类。  
　　对吸血鬼来说，血液是他们的食物，让他们温暖起来，自然也让他们上瘾。那些恶魔中的一部分甚至会储存“食物”，抓捕人类，但不弄死他们，以供他们随时可以享用最新鲜的血液。对他们来说，穷困的流浪汉的血，大概只能用来充饥，而未成年少女的血，就是最甘醇的美酒。  
　　亨利没试过大快朵颐。他用这具早已死亡的身躯活着，并不是为了享受那些死神的快乐的。他寻找着对抗敌人的办法，尽管现在他也是他们中的一份子，尽管他永远孤身一人。  
　　他不是没试过寻找帮手，但那寥寥的几个在知道所面对的敌人有多强大后都退缩了。他觉得自己大概注定孤独，孤独地度过几百年的光景，甚至他的皮肤渐渐适应了阳光，唯有眼睛还必须隐藏在有色的镜片之下。  
　　亚伯大概是上天赐给他这个死人的。  
　　他不知道这个年轻人能坚持多久，但亚伯从来没有露出过哪怕一丝的退缩的意思。他刚开始的时候怕得要命，也差点就送掉了他的小命，但他醒过来后并没有马上离开，而是真的就扛起了斧子，跟着亨利进了山。在他第一次把亨利摁倒在地的时候，亨利有一种强烈的感觉，这个年轻人会一直和他在一起——吸血鬼的直觉向来很准。  
　　但并不是这样，亨利扶着浴缸壁咳嗽着，不是变成另一个吸血鬼和自己在一起——从此身背无限的痛苦，就和他一样。  
　　亨利干呕了半天什么都没吐出来，他头晕得不行，这应该是喝多了血的后果——更何况那人的血液里有一股浓浓的酒味。他坐了回来，看着亚伯急促地呼吸着，慢慢睁开眼睛，就好像刚刚生了一场大病，头上满是汗水和溅起的水花，弄得他的脸上看起来污糟糟的，他喘着气问亨利：“你会杀了我吗，如果我变成了吸血鬼？”  
　　亨利用自己早就湿透的衣袖帮亚伯擦了擦脸：“……那要看你怎么做，”他眨了眨眼睛，“不……我不会。”  
　　“即便我变成了吸血鬼，变成了一个恶魔吗？”亚伯睁大了眼睛，他的脸色红得有些异常。  
　　“你不会的……你不会变成恶魔。”  
　　亚伯晃了晃脑袋：“我不明白你的意思……”他看起来还不太清醒，亨利举着手里的酒瓶说：“还想喝酒吗？”  
　　亚伯点了点头，亨利把酒瓶递给他，亚伯发了一会儿愣，就在他如梦初醒的时候，亨利已经把酒瓶收回去了。  
　　“你在想什么？”亨利喝了一口到自己嘴里，慢慢吞下去，“你是不是在想我会再喂你喝？”  
　　亚伯的脸更红了，他伸出手要拿酒瓶，但虚弱的身体又一次滑到了水里。他感觉就像被从里到外洗了一遍——亨利倒在浴缸里的那些药剂争先恐后地钻进他的身体里，温暖了他逐渐冰凉的四肢百骸，但也折腾得他够呛。尤其是亨利帮他清理嘴里的伤口那几下，那着实让他头晕目眩，他惊恐地发现目前的自己连手都抬不起来了。  
　　亨利一只手就把他拽了起来，没等他有反应就又一次凑过来，慢慢把自己嘴里的酒喂给他，喂完了问他：“好喝吗？”  
　　“……好喝。”  
　　亨利松了口气：“还要吗？”  
　　亚伯的脸更红了。亨利拍了拍他的脸颊：“只要是酒，你想喝多少都行。”  
　　*  
　　酒瓶在地板上骨碌碌地滚开了，里面已经一滴不剩。多数都被亚伯喝了下去——他发誓这是他这辈子喝过的最美的酒了，尤其是那酒从亨利的嘴里流进他嘴里的那一刹那。  
　　亨利掰着亚伯的脸盯着他的眼睛看，他的手指从他的眼睑上滑过，他亲了一下亚伯的额头，然后嘴唇落到他的嘴唇上——这次嘴里并没有酒。  
　　亨利对自己说这全都是“酒”害的，对亚伯来说是那瓶并不算烈的酒，对他来说是额外的血。他能感觉到自己的体温上升，当然亚伯也是，他搂紧了亚伯的腰身，亚伯的身体在他身下不停动弹，亨利用自己的膝盖夹紧了亚伯的大腿，跪坐在他的身上，舌头又一次钻进了亚伯的嘴里。  
　　这是一个货真价实的吻。亚伯的胸口不停起伏，他的呼吸毫无章法可言，他原本抓着浴缸的手不知何时抓到了亨利的衣服上，隔着湿透的衣服抓挠着他的身体。  
　　他手足无措，但好在并没有抗拒。或者说，他早已被挑拨了起来——亨利能感觉到亚伯的下体又硬又热地顶着他的股间。  
　　这再妙不过，因为亨利此刻也性欲高涨。吸血鬼倾泻欲望的方式和人类不太一样，但亨利还是很享受人类方式的性爱，他会喝大量的酒，让自己变得醉醺醺的，酒液一定程度能取代血液，让他的身体温暖起来，进而产生人类的欲望——这能让他感觉自己还是个人类。  
　　亨利摸到了亚伯的阴茎，亚伯毫不意外地又一次全身僵硬，亨利舔着他的唇瓣说：“这会很舒服的，我保证。”  
　　这个年轻的猎人从还是个孩子起就立誓要杀尽吸血鬼，他平日里最爱做的事情除了劈木柴就是念书，他的生活里会和他有交集的女性更是少得可怜——亨利甚至怀疑，亚伯那次撞破亨利和一个妓女在浴缸里的好事，是亚伯第一次看到裸体的女性。  
　　也许是他教给他的东西太少了。他有几百年累积下来的经验，但和他相处的日子与之相比短暂得有如沧海一粟。  
　　亨利搂着亚伯的脖子吻他，亚伯扶着亨利轻轻摇动的身体，狼狈地承受着他的亲吻。在亨利握住他的阴茎后，亚伯揪紧了亨利的衣服，他低下头顶着亨利的下巴，用颤抖的声音说：“上帝呀。”  
　　亨利轻轻搓了几下，亚伯伸长了手臂箍住了他的后背——他的手太长了，这能让亨利透不过起来。他抬起亚伯的下巴对他说：“吻我。”亚伯颤颤巍巍地把嘴贴到了亨利的嘴边，缓慢地吮吻着他，好像生怕弄坏了亨利似的。  
　　亨利开始吻亚伯的脖子，他的血液在皮肤下面静静地流动，散发着诱人的味道。亨利隐藏起自己的尖牙，用平整的牙齿蹭过他的脖子，然后向下吻到他的胸口，亚伯的心跳声热切而又平稳。  
　　亨利解开了自己的衣服，把自己的裤子拉过大腿根，他的阴茎也弹了出来，沉甸甸地落在亚伯的腿间。亚伯茫然地看着他，亨利又搓弄了几下亚伯的阴茎，他低下头大口喘着气，不敢看亨利的眼睛。  
　　要等他自己渐渐地弄明白这一切大概还要等很久，而那都比不过一次简单粗暴的亲身教学。亨利抬起自己的身体，给自己的后面略做扩张，接着就扶着亚伯的阴茎对准入口慢慢坐了下去。亚伯几乎是尖叫了出来，亨利忍不住笑了，他的反应将他出卖得一清二楚。  
　　他无法控制自己想要逗弄他的念头，就像一开始教他格斗技巧时让他对自己出手一样。亨利拉着亚伯的手放到自己的屁股上，手搭在他的肩膀上说：“你现在可以做你想做的……任何事情。”  
　　亚伯的手硬邦邦地落在亨利的身上，好像他的身体是一块烫手的木炭，他甚至连力气都不敢使。他深深吸了几口气，然后抬起头亲了亨利的嘴角，他的手握住亨利结实而又光滑的臀瓣，把他的身体稍微抬起来一些，紧跟着挺动腰身——亨利轻轻哼了一声，亚伯的阴茎将他的身体塞得满满的，从他身体内部让他热了起来。  
　　比任何美酒、血液都更为炽热。  
　　亨利搂住亚伯的肩膀开始上下摇动自己的身体，浴缸里的水洒出去了不少，亚伯的呼吸声听起来紊乱不堪，但更能刺激亨利的欲望。他抓起亚伯的一只手放进嘴里，舌头舔过他的指缝，亚伯呻吟着想要抽出手指，亨利把他的手按在自己胸口，跟着自己摇动身体的节奏，他似乎能听见自己久违的心跳，和亚伯的融为一体。  
　　亚伯的手慢慢滑到他的小腹，碰到了他上下跳动的阴茎，亚伯抖着声音说：“你冷吗，亨利？”他用手圈住亨利的阴茎，忽轻忽重地揉弄了起来，亨利并拢了双腿，全身都在密密地颤抖，亚伯指尖的温度几乎让他感觉回到了从前——回到了他还是个人类的时候。  
　　“再来……亚伯。”亨利捧着亚伯的脸颊吻他，他的身体不停地上下律动，亚伯的手指也没有停止动作，亨利的身体不停挤压他的阴茎，从未体会过的快感让他没法控制自己的声音，他突然想起被亨利救下后在他家醒来的那一天，他听见亨利的房间里传出男人和女人大叫大嚷的声音，然后他毫不犹豫地撞开了门……现在如果有人在门外，说不定也会误会他们在里面打架——不，应该不会，亚伯脑子里乱糟糟地想，大概只有他才会那么不解风情。  
　　亨利的胸口撞在亚伯身上，亚伯低下头舔过他的胸口，向上吻到他的脖子，亨利的体温要低过亚伯，他想也许是因为亨利的身体大半都露在水外面，于是他抱住亨利的身体往下压，亨利大声叫着，更用力地摆动了几下腰，亚伯感到大脑一片空白——他抱紧了亨利，在他体内射了出来。  
　　房间里只剩下他们俩粗重的喘息声，亨利低着头靠在亚伯肩上，他慢慢抬起头，苍白的脸上黑色大理石般的眼睛格外鲜明。亚伯抚摸着亨利的脸颊，他按着亨利的后脑勺，抬头亲吻他的眼睛，但吻并没有持续多久就被亨利推开了。  
　　“别碰，”亨利转头避开了亚伯的脸，“别碰我的眼睛。”  
　　亚伯的手可怜兮兮地悬在两人中间，过了一会儿他小声说：“抱歉……亨利。”  
　　亨利的身体在发抖，亚伯在边上的地板上胡乱摸着，摸到了自己的外套，他拿了起来披在亨利身上，亨利哭笑不得地说：“你有第二件外套吗？”  
　　亚伯愣住了，他摇了摇头，亨利把浸到水里的外套赶快捞起来扔到地板上，然后把自己身上全都湿光的衣服脱掉，他扶着浴缸站起来，亚伯的阴茎从他身体里滑了出来，亨利皱着眉头爬出了浴缸，接着又把裤子也脱光了。  
　　他赤条条地站在亚伯边上，用一块干布擦着身体，亚伯看了一会儿，突然意识到自己的视线有多失礼，他羞愧地转头，盯着少掉一半的浴缸水——他的身体也露了出来。  
　　亨利把边上仅剩的已经不太热了的热水都倒进了浴缸里，揉了揉亚伯的头发说：“我会帮你再找一件外套的。”  
　　“你要走了吗？”亚伯有些丧气地问。  
　　亨利拿起一件浴袍披在身上——丝质的衣服包裹在他身上，甚至比没穿衣服看起来更为色情。  
　　他擦了擦自己的脸说：“我不会走……直到你那件外套晒干为止。”

end


End file.
